Naru Akimichi
Background Information •Naru's Birth• Naru was born but has no memory of who his parents are, as a orphan he would find himself in an orphanage in the Konohagkure. He would endure nights where he seemed rather traumatized due to that environments general area appearance, 4 years old in the orphanage and he already made friends whom he soon would for get as he grows up. Naru would then be finally old enough to go to the ninja Academy at age 9 where he would then start learning and expanding his horizon to in hopes be the best Medical Ninja he can be. Personality & Behavior Naru is a very out-going person however he is also predictable and simply just reckless, he really doesnt care for things having a apethetic nature in which helds him back sometimes when training, Naru takes missions as simple chres in a way because he just doesnt want to do them at all, in the end he tries though knowing he need sot better hismelf. Naru is the type of fighter where you tick him off he would burst into a fury of madnesss, he always like to eat but when it comes to getting serious he tries his best to adapt to that nature. Appearance Look at picture above. Abilities Multi-Size Technique: is a secret technique passed down in the Akimichi Clan that increases the user's body size by converting their calories into chakra. The user can freely alter their size at will when using this technique, and can use it for an extensive period of time. A common application of the techniques gives the user a very round appearance by mostly increasing the size of the abdominal section, which is done in order to use the Human Bullet Tank technique. Other, more common applications increase the size of the entire body, turning the user into a giant. Human Bullet Tank: A threatening taijutsu trick that converts the user's large frame into a destructive weapon. The user first uses Multi-Size Technique to make themselves into a human-sized ball, then they tuck in their limbs and use chakra to propel themselves into a powerful roll. Its effective use of weight and the force of rotation make for an even greater lethality than appearances would let on, enough to pulverise someone's hand with but a mere touch. It is difficult for the user to turn in this form. This technique has the added effect of plugging up the user's ears. Partial Multi-Size Technique: This is a practical application of the Multi-Size Technique, which lets one expand their own body. The point of swelling a single part of the body is to use the weight to increase the power of one's physical attacks. Any body part may be augmented this way, but for ease of use the arms and legs tend to be chosen quite frequently. The speed of the expansion is exceedingly sudden, which makes it extremely difficult to avoid. Like the majority of the Akimichi Clan's techniques, this one requires a considerable amount of chakra. Because of this one may choose to use one of the Three Coloured Pills. Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Flicker Technique Training(D-Rank*Complete*) Approved By: Jae-Sama